


the way i love you

by theheartsclub



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kids, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, baby richie loves bill with everything he has, bichie - Freeform, bill makes richie feel that typa way, this is just mindless softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartsclub/pseuds/theheartsclub
Summary: richie tozier is seven years old when he’s fairly sure he’s fallen in love with his best friend





	the way i love you

richie tozier is seven years old when he’s fairly sure he’s fallen in love with his best friend. he knows all about love. he’s seen it in movies, the ones that he watches from behind the sofa his mother is sat on way past when he was meant to be in bed. the ones where a man finds this woman and his world is turned upside down, like everything that could’ve been wrong before feels right. or, this woman finds a man who puts her on top of the world, a place where no one besides him matters. 

that’s not exactly what richie feels with bill. his world hasn’t been flipped. he still cares about things and people that aren’t bill. he isn’t a woman, and neither is bill. but he knows it’s love. he’s sure of it.

bill is the strongest person richie’s ever met. it’s like when they’re together nothing can touch them. they’re on top of the world. richie has never felt more capable than he does when he’s riding on the back of bill’s bike, like they could go anywhere and do anything. bill makes richie feel free.

richie doesn’t do all that well with the other kids in school. he’s loud and fidgets a lot. they don’t like that. bill doesn’t mind it. he laughs at richie’s jokes and lets him walk around while they talk. bill makes richie feel normal for the first time in his life.

richie loves practicing his voices more than most things in this world. he loves coming up with new ones and practicing them when he’s all alone in order to make them perfect for others to hear. no one he shows seems to care too much. bill always listens. he’s a great listener. he always smiles and tells richie that he can tell he’s been practicing, that they’re better each time. bill makes richie feel important. 

richie tells bill that his favorite color is blue. he fails to include that it’s that way because bill has the most beautiful blue eyes richie has ever seen. he thinks if everything was that color the world would be a better place. that seems impossible, but when bill comes to school with a drawing of a blue butterfly and gives it to richie, it feels almost as good. bill makes richie feel like maybe the whole world doesn’t have to be blue if you have the right amount in your own.

when the class is told to pair up on a field trip to the aquarium no one asks to be richie’s partner. he tries not to be upset about it, knowing he’d be okay with someone put with him. but when bill comes through the crowd, telling richie he was looking for him, richie feels much better. they spend the rest of the day lost in the underwater world. alone together. bill makes richie feel less alone.

after breaking them for the first time in months, richie gets a new pair of glasses. on the way home, his mother makes him get a haircut as well. he feels good, excited for everyone to say something at school. when no one does, richie starts to feel invisible again. a feeling he’s become used to any time he isn’t doing something to intentionally draw attention to himself. but when bill approaches him at the end of the day, telling him how nice he looks, that feeling goes away. bill makes richie feel noticed.

kids at school have always picked on richie, but it’s never gotten this bad before. one day at recess richie gets pushed into the mud. he would try to push them back, but his glasses are broken. he couldn’t see his own hand in front of his face. he boys just laugh. bill punches one of them in the face. it isn’t a very strong punch, but it makes him cry. bill makes richie feel protected.

richie is at bill’s house one afternoon when it nears getting late enough where he should start to head home. when bill tells him that, richie begins to cry. he says that he doesn’t like it at home very much. that his father isn’t nice and sometimes his mother forgets to come in his room to say goodnight. it happens a lot. richie stays at bill’s house a lot after that night. bill’s mom always comes in to say goodnight. bill makes richie feel safe.

richie is afraid to tell bill about these feelings for a while. he doesn’t want bill to think he’s weird. he never wants to lose bill. except one day, he isn’t so afraid. they’re sat in bill’s back garden, searching in the dirt for worms to put in their newest edition of their bug village, and much like most things in his mind, richie just can’t keep it in any longer. he tells bill about all of these feelings. about what love is, about all of the different ways he feels it. bill smiles. he pulls a flower from the ground to place it in richie’s hair before gently pressing his lips to richie’s cheek. he tells him he thinks he feels the same way. bill makes richie feel loved.


End file.
